Operation: Pet Rescue
by Sunil126
Summary: Blythe and the pets have always had a strong relationship. However, when the Biskits kidnap the pets, Blythe has to make the ultimate sacrifice and reveal her ability to talk to pets in order to save them.


**Operation: Pet Rescue**

Well, season 2 of Littlest Pet Shop is over. The last two episodes of season 2, and the season as a whole, were amazing. Now, we have to wait six to six and a half months for season 3. That's a long wait. So, until it comes, I will put up this story on how the season 3 premiere **COULD** turn out. It may not happen, but a guy can dream. This story takes some inspiration from one of my previous stories, but with a little more edge. And let me say, you won't be disappointed with this story. This episode also takes some inspiration from "Gailbreak" and "Shanghai Hijinks". This story takes place after the International Pet Fashion Expo. The chapters are also longer in this story. As always, Littlest Pet Shop is owned by Hasbro, not me. Let's begin.

**Chapter 1**

_This story starts out with Blythe and the pets walking in the park when paparazzi come to take their picture._

Blythe: "Talk about a perfect day. The sun is shining. The birds are chirping, and nothing could make it better than spending the day with you guys."

Russell: "You bet Blythe. The International Pet Fashion Expo was a lot of fun. And because of you, everyone knows about us, and there's more business for Littlest Pet Shop."

Blythe: "Thanks Russell. I'm just glad we can spend time together."

Vinnie: "(hears mumbling) Did anyone hear that?"

Minka: "Hear what? I didn't hear anything?"

Penny Ling: "(hears mumbling) He's right. I hear it also. Let's take a look."

Blythe: "Okay Penny Ling."

Zoe: "(sees photographers) Look, there's the paparazzi."

Photographers: "Blythe, can we take your picture? Pets, let's get your autographs."

Blythe: "Oh. Okay. What do you say guys?"

Pepper: "Are you kidding? If we're celebrities, we might as well bask in the limelight a little."

Sunil: "Doesn't Zoe usually say that?"

_While Blythe and the pets are giving autographs and getting pictures taken, we cut to the Biskit twins spying on Blythe from behind a bush._

Brittany: "This is totally unfair. I can't believe Blythe and those pets are getting more attention than we are."

Whittany: "I know right? And on top of that, business at Largest Ever Pet Shop is slowing down. Uh! They Blythe makes me so mad. I wish there was something we could do to get under her skin so she'll be totally humiliated and heartbroken."

Brittany: "I don't know, but let's go back home to like come up with ideas and stuff."

_After the Biskits leave, the paparazzi also leave while Blythe and the pets head back to a crowded Littlest Pet Shop._

Blythe: "Well, that was a fun day. (sees crowd) What the what? Mrs. Twombly, what's going on?"

Mrs. Twombly: "Hello Blythe. Well, ever since you won the expo, so many people wanted to see you that business is booming. Can you help me?"

Blythe: "Sure Mrs. Twombly. I'm glad to help. (to pets) Okay guys, I'm going to work now, so just play in the day camp until I'm done. Okay?"

Pets: "Okay Blythe!"

_After six hours, all the customers have left._

Blythe: "Wow! Talk about a long day!"

Mrs. Twombly: "I know. This is the most business we've had in years. It's all thanks to you Blythe."

Blythe: "No problem Mrs. Twombly. (hears door open) Sorry, we're closed."

Youngmee: "Even for us?"

Blythe: "(sees Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, and Roger) Oh, hey guys? What are you doing here?"

Roger: "Well, I got off of work early and we wanted to check on you. How are you doing?"

Blythe: "Things are good, but it was way crowded today. Everyone kept asking for my autograph and the pets' autographs."

Sue: "Wow. Being a celebrity must be hard."

Blythe: "I know. But, at least with the expo behind me, I can spend more time with you guys."

Jasper: "Well, we were going to "Pet Flicks", the movie theater that allows pets? Do you guys want to come?"

Blythe: "Sure Jasper. The pets will love to come."

Youngmee: "They will? How do you know?"

Blythe: "Well I …. I told them about this other movie we watched, and they sounded happy ."

Roger: "Well then, let's head on out. Oh Blythe, you might need a disguise. Put on this red jacket, purple sunglasses, blue pants, and white bonnet."

Blythe: "Okay dad. (puts them on) Let's go."

**Chapter 2**

_We cut to the Biskits trying to think of a way to get Blythe back when their father comes in._

Whittany: "What if we get Blythe to trip over a fallen tree branch in the park into a puddle of gooey tree sap? She'll be totally humiliated beyond all belief."

Brittany: "That could work. (sees dad) Daddy, what are you doing home?"

Fisher: "Well, I wanted to unveil my latest invention. Behold, the Pet Chatterbox 9000 (purple bracelet with a red and green button) . With this device, which functions as a bracelet, we can read the minds of pets to figure out what they want. What do you think?"

Whittany: "Well, at least it looks cute."

Fisher: "We're going to test it out at the Pet Flicks movie theater. If you want an increase in your allowance, you will have to come with me."

Both: "Okay. Whatever."

_We cut to the main group outside the theater waiting to get inside._

Roger: "Okay, here we are, Pet Flicks."

Blythe: "What movie are we seeing?"

Sue: "It's called 'Invasion of the Zombie Pets'. These pets are exposed to a chemical waste and wreak havoc on New York as zombies."

Blythe: "Whoa! That's wicked! Let's go inside."

Mrs. Twombly: "Excuse me sir. We will have 13 tickets: two adults, four teenagers, and seven animals to see 'Invasion of the Zombie Pets'."

Ticket Guy: "Okay, coming right up. (recognizes Blythe) Is that Blythe Baxter?"

Blythe: "Shh! Don't tell anyone."

Ticket Guy: "Don't worry, I won't. Just sneak in the back door."

Blythe: "Okay thanks. Let's go guys."

_As the gang sneaks in the back door, the Biskits enter the theater through the front._

Jasper: "All right everyone. The movie's about to start."

_The film opens to a girl taking her pets for a walk in the park._

Blythe: "It's just like when I walk the pets in the park."

Penny Ling: "Wow! It looks so life like."

Russell: "The animation in this movie is second to none."

Zoe: "I feel like singing. La La La."

Blythe: "Zoe, quiet down."

Roger: "What did you say?"

Blythe: "Nothing dad. (to Zoe) Zoe quiet down."

Zoe: "Sorry. This movie is just so good."

_The Biskits sneak into the movie theater and get front row seats. Two hours into the movie, something weird happens._

Pepper: "Whoa! This is getting intense!"

Minka: "Yeah! They're starting to morph into zombie pets."

Sunil: "(sees mutated pets) Aaah! ZOMBIE PETS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Vinnie: "WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING TOO!"

Russell: "We have to go after them. (all the pets run after them)"

Blythe: "Guys! Get back here!"

Brittany: "Blythe, what is she doing here with those pets?"

Fisher: "Never mind that. Go after those pets."

Both: "Right daddy."

_Blythe follows the pets to the bathroom while the Biskits follow them._

Whittany: "Look. There are those petty pets."

Brittany: "Wait. (sees Blythe) Let's watch. But first, turn on the bracelets."

Whittany: "(turns on bracelet) Okay. Let's adjust the volume and wait patiently."

Blythe: "Guys! Are you okay?"

Vinnie: "Yeah. We're fine."

Sunil: "Well, I'm not. That movie is becoming way too scary."

Blythe: "I'm sorry Sunil. But, if it helps, I'll cover your eyes during the scary parts."

Sunil: "Thank you Blythe. You are a true friend."

Blythe: "No problem Sunil. I'm glad you're all okay, but you should not have run off like that."

Pets: "Sorry Blythe."

Blythe: "It's okay. Let's head back inside."

Russell: "All right pets. You heard what she said. Hut two three four. Hut two three four."

_As Blythe and the pets go back to the movie, the Biskits are shocked at what they see._

Whittany: "OMG! Blythe can talk to those pets without a bracelet! How is that possible?"

Brittany: "I don't know how she can talk to those pets. But, we have to tell daddy about this when we get home."

**Chapter 3**

_After the movie is over, everyone leaves the theater._

Roger: "Well, that was a great movie."

Mrs. Twombly: "Oh my. It was a good movie, but it was scary in a few parts."

Blythe: "Well, at least the movie isn't real, so we don't have to worry about zombie pets. (to pets) Right guys?"

Pets: "Right."

Sue: "Blythe, why do you keep on talking to the pets? It's not like they'll understand you."

Blythe: "Well …. Uh…. They just look scared. (laughs weakly)."

Youngmee: "Okay then. It's getting late . We should head home. Bye guys."

All: "Bye Youngmee."

_Everyone heads back to their homes while the Biskits go to talk to their father about what they heard._

Brittany: "Daddy, we have something important to tell you."

Fisher: "So, how did the mission go?"

Whittany: "That's what we wanted to tell you. After turning on the bracelets, we heard Blythe talking to the pets. She was talking to them without wearing a bracelet."

Fisher: "What? That's impossible. Only those who wear the bracelets can talk to pets. How did she do it?"

Whittany: "We don't know. But, if she can talk to pets, then she can solve all animals' needs, and we'll be out of business."

Fisher: "We can't let that happen. We need to find out how she can talk to pets."

Brittany: "I know what will get her to talk. But, we need some pet food. This is going to be a good plan."

_The next day, at Littlest Pet Shop, Youngmee is dropping off Buttercream in the day camp._

Blythe: "Hey Youngmee. What's up?"

Youngmee: "I'm going with Aunt Christi to the museum, but they don't allow pets. So, I'm going to leave Buttercream here for the day."

Blythe: "Okay then. Just put her in the day camp with the rest of the pets."

Youngmee: "Okay then. (drops Buttercream) Okay, Buttercream. I want you to be good. All right? (sees her nod) Good. Bye Blythe. Bye Buttercream."

Blythe: "Bye Youngmee."

Vinnie: "Hey Buttercream. What's shaking?"

Buttercream: "Nothing's shaking Vinnie Bo Binnie. Let's go talking a lalking like parrots who are squawking."

Vinnie: "What?"

Buttercream: "What? (thumps foot) Anywho. So, what do you want to do today?"

Russell: "Well, we were just going to play with the toys and play some board games. Want to play?"

Buttercream: "Sure thing. (sees ball) Oh! Let's play dodge ball. Go long. (hits Zoe)."

Zoe: "Ouch! That really hurt Buttercream!"

Buttercream: "Sorry Zoe. I guess I just got excited."

Zoe: "Well, that's fine. Just be more careful."

Pepper: "How about a game of Butterscotch?"

Sunil: "That sounds good. It would help for me to practice this game."

Sugar Sprinkles: "Can someone teach me how to play that game?"

Russell: "Sugar Sprinkles? What are you doing here?"

Sugar Sprinkles: "Well, I just came by to see if you guys wanted some sprinkles from my head."

Blythe: "Well, we would love to have some Sugar Sprinkles."

Sugar Sprinkles: "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Minka: "This is Blythe. She's a special human who can talk to us. We told her about you after that incident with the sweet truck."

Sugar Sprinkles: "Oh. I see. Anyway, you want some sprinkles?"

Blythe: "Sure. (eats a sprinkle) These are good. Of course, they're from Sweet Delights, and everything is good."

Penny Ling: "Blythe. Could you get us some cupcakes from Sweet Delights? These sprinkles will be awesome on cupcakes."

Blythe: "Sure Penny Ling. I'll be right back."

Penny Ling: "Take your time. (Blythe leaves) It's good to be friends with Blythe."

Pepper: "Yeah. She's so nice, sweet, independent."

Sunil: "Don't forget that she's very talented in fashion art and fashion in general."

Minka: "Yeah! It's also nice to know she's very loyal, not just to us, but her dad, her friends, and Mrs. Twombly."

Pets: "Aah!"

_Whittany and Brittany look at the pets from the window outside._

Whittany: "They're gone Brittany. Ready for the plan?"

Brittany: "I'm like so ready Whittany. (sneaks inside and slides a bowl of candy through the dog door). The bowl's in place."

Russell: "What was that? (sees bowl) Look guys. It's a bowl of candy."

Zoe: "Candy? Oh boy! Let's dig in."

Buttercream: "No thanks. I'm waiting for the cupcakes. Want to come with me to check on Blythe Sugar Sprinkles?"

Sugar Sprinkles: "Sure thing Buttercream. Let's see how she's doing."

_Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles go to check on Blythe when the Biskits barge into the camp._

Whittany: "Now's our chance. (both twins break in) Freeze pets!"

Vinnie: "(sees twins) It's the Biskit twins! EVERYONE RUN!"

_Everyone runs around the day camp to avoid getting captured when Whittany pushes a button on a remote control._

Russell: "(hears something) What was that? (sees cages) MECHANICAL CAGES! EVERYONE GET AWAY!"

_The pets run outside the day camp with the Biskits in pursuit, but not before leaving a note._

Sunil: "They're catching up to us! What do we do?!"

Zoe: "I know. (howls loudly, but fails) What? It didn't work. (everyone gets captured)"

Penny Ling: "This is not good. This is not good at all."

Whittany: "(on phone) Daddy, we got the pets. Now what do we do?"

Fisher: "I'm coming by to pick you up. I'll be there soon. (ten seconds later) I'm here. Get in."

_The Biskits drive off with the pets in the back of the trunk._

**Chapter 4**

Minka: "This is not good. This is the opposite of good. It's very, very bad."

Pepper: "You can say that again. How are we going to get out of here? I'm scared. (releases skunk spray) Sorry about that."

Russell: "Wow! That smells bad. Well, don't worry everyone. Blythe will notice we're gone, and she'll coming looking for us."

Penny Ling: "Yeah, but she was in Sweet Delights with Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles. I don't know how they can find us."

Zoe: "Well, I have faith that they'll come through and rescue us."

_Blythe, Buttercream, and Sugar Sprinkles come back to the day camp with a ten cupcakes._

Blythe: "Okay guys! Cupcakes are here! (sees no one) Guys. Guys. Where did everyone go?"

Buttercream: "Bippity Blythe. There's a note by the hole in the wall. (reads note) This is terrible!"

Blythe: "What is it? (reads note) _Blythe, we have your little animal friends. We're taking them to Shanghai, China to be sold. If you ever want to see them again, you'll tell us how you got your ability to talk to animals. Signed, the Biskit Twins PS We found out about your ability at Pet Flicks through the use of special bracelets. _(finishes reading note) What the what? This is not good. This is not good at all."

Sugar Sprinkles: "What does the note say Blythe?"

Blythe: "The Biskit twins kidnapped the pets in order to find out how I can talk to animals."

Sugar Sprinkles: "Wow. That's terrible. What do we do?"

Blythe: "I don't know Sugar Sprinkles. I can't get to Shanghai on my own. I need some help."

Roger: "Who are you talking to Blythe?"

Blythe: "(nervous upon seeing dad, Mrs. Twombly, and friends) Dad, Mrs. Twombly, guys, what are you doing here?"

Dad: "Well, we just came to check up on you to see if you're okay. (sees note) What's that note behind your back?"

Blythe: "What note are you talking about?"

Mrs. Twombly: "The one you're holding behind your back. Let me see. (everyone reads note) Blythe, what is all this about?"

Blythe: "Well, I guess I can't hold it in any longer. It's true. The pets are in trouble. And, I can talk to animals."

Youngmee: "What? How is that possible?"

Blythe: "Dad. Remember when we first moved to Downtown City?"

Roger: "Yes. What about it?"

Blythe: "Well, I heard some music coming from the dumbwaiter, so I decided to check it out. While pulling on the rope, I saw a spider, and freaked out. I accidentally let go of the rope and fell into the day camp. There was a dust cloud and I heard voices. When the smoke cleared, I realized the pets talked and that I could talk to them."

Roger: "Really? Why didn't you tell us?"

Blythe: "I thought you wouldn't believe me. And, I thought that even if you did, you would all be mad at me for being special."

Roger: "Blythe, we're not mad at you."

Blythe: "You're not. I thought you wouldn't like that I kept a big secret from you."

Roger: "We're not mad at you. We just wished you told us before. We would have understood."

Blythe: "Thanks dad, and thanks everyone."

Sue: "No problem Blythe."

Jasper: "Yeah. We knew you were awesome, but now you're even cooler."

Blythe: "Thanks guys. You're the best. Everyone hugs."

Roger: "I'm just curious how this incident caused you to be able to talk to animals."

Mrs. Twombly: "I can answer that. That dumbwaiter is magic because of your mother. (Blythe gasps) Yes, it's true. Twenty years ago, when your mother was fifteen, she originally lived in China with her dad. After saving a group of tigers from two poachers, who look like the Biskit twins, there were these Chinese sorcerers that came up to her with a magic staff and granted her a special power that would activate upon going through some sort of accident, which would spread to others in the future generations of that family. When she moved to Downtown City, she moved to the apartment you currently live in. She heard a strange noise, went to investigate it, and went through the same experience you did. She didn't tell anyone for the same reason you did. The reason I know is because she trusted me like her own mother with sensitive information since her own mother passed away. There were seven pets she owned, just like the current day camp pets. She loved them very much and they loved her."

Roger: "That does explain why she was killed. Let me pick it up from here. Ten years later, I met your mother. We married and had you as our child. However, one month after you were born, those same poachers came back for revenge, and killed her."

Blythe: "I can't believe it. This is too much to process."

Mrs. Twombly: "Wait, there's more. After that incident, the pets were so heartbroken that they decided to go to China by plane. There was a storm that knocked the plane out of the sky, and killed them. I pray tell that you don't go through that incident Blythe. You mean so much to us."

Blythe: "And you all mean a lot to me too. So do the pets. We have to rescue them."

Aunt Christi: "How do we get there? All the airports are busy."

Roger: "Don't forget Christi that I have the Pet Jet. We can fly to China without worry."

Blythe: "You're all coming with me?"

Jasper: "Of course Blythe. You're our friend. In fact, you're more than a friend. You're like a sister to us, and a daughter to Mrs. Twombly. "

Blythe: "Thanks guys. That means a lot. (everyone hugs) So, let's go save the pets."

All: "Yeah!"

Blythe: "Buttercream. Sugar Sprinkles. Do you want to come with us?"

Both: "You bet we do. Let's do this."

_Thirty minutes later, the gang is aboard the Pet Jet heading for Shanghai._

Blythe: "Next stop: Shanghai, China."

**Chapter 5**

_As the Pet Jet takes off into the sky, the Biskit twins are talking to the pets on their jet._

Brittany: "Do you think she saw the note Whittany?"

Whittany: "Of course she did Brittany. We know how much she cares for them. We just need to see what she's willing to do to get those pets back. "

Brittany: "Speaking of pets, (to pets) how do you like your cages?"

Vinnie: "You'll never get away with this Biskit twins."

Whittany: "Oh really? What are you going to do?"

Pepper: "Get a load of my scent blast. (releases scent) Let's get out of here."

Russell: "(all the pets run) Look, there's the bathroom. We can hide in there."

_The pets manage to outrun the Biskits and hide in the bathroom after locking the door._

Zoe: "Okay guys. We need to come up with some sort of plan to get out of here."

Sunil: "How will we do that? We're 30,000 feet up in the air. (sees a phone) Look, there's a telephone. Maybe we can call Blythe and she can get us out of here."

Minka: "Well, it can't hurt to try. (dials number)"

Blythe: "(cell phone rings) Someone's calling. Hello?"

Minka: "Blythe, it's me Minka."

Blythe: "Minka, is that you? Where are you guys?"

Penny Ling: "We don't know. All I know is that we're on the Biskits' plane heading to Shanghai. They're going to put us in the wildlife preserve with my family. Please help us."

Blythe: "Don't worry Penny Ling. We're already on the Pet Jet. We'll be right there. (hangs up) Dad, Penny Ling said they're going to be sold to the wildlife preserve. Step on it ."

Roger: "Okay Blythe. I'm stepping on it. Hold on to your hats."

_Roger speeds up the Pet Jet, and the gang eventually ends up in an airport in Shanghai, with the Biskits not too far behind._

Youngmee: "Wow. We made it. Now, how do we get to the wildlife preserve?"

Blythe: "I'm not sure. (looks around and sees Emma) Emma, is that you?"

Emma:" Blythe, is that you?"

Blythe: "Great to see you Emma. What are you doing here?"

Emma: "I was in Shanghai with my mom when your dad gave me a call and told me what was going on. You can really talk to pets?"

Blythe: "Yes, I can talk to pets. You have to help me get them back."

Emma: "Don't worry. I think I have an idea."

_We cut to the Biskits who have landed in Shanghai._

Brittany: "Well Whittany, we're here. Where's our ride? (sees limo) Ah. There we go. (twins get in limo) Driver, take us to the wildlife preserve."

Driver: "Yes madams. We'll be there in ten minutes."

Russell: " (to Biskits) You're not going to get away with this. Blythe will come to rescue us."

Vinnie: "Give it a rest Russell. They're not going to pay attention to you. "

Russell: "I'm sorry. It's just that I really wish Blythe was here to comfort us."

Zoe: "Well, she's not here. She's out there somewhere, on her way to set us free. If Blythe were here, she'd want us to stay strong."

Russell: "You're right Zoe. We have to stay strong for Blythe."

All: "Yeah!"

_The Biskits arrive at the wildlife preserve._

Whittany: "Here we are Brittany. Now, where's the guy in charge?"

Director: "Here I am. Do you need help?"

Brittany: "You could say that. I'm Brittany Biskit, and this is my sister Whittany Biskit. We came here to sell you some pets."

Director: "(sees pets) Ah. I see. Yes. These are very rare pets. Well let's go inside, and we'll talk."

Whittany: "Oh. One other thing. There's a girl named Blythe who looks like this (shows picture). If you see her, tell her she's not welcome inside. Also, anyone related to her isn't welcome either."

Director: "All right then. Let's talk business. Guard, can you watch the gate? Make sure this girl doesn't get in."

Guard: "Sure thing boss. Whatever you need."

**Chapter 6**

_As the guard guards the entrance to the wildlife preserve, Blythe and the gang make it to the preserve, disguised as tour guides, with the exception of Roger, Aunt Christi, Sue, Youngmee, and Jasper._

Sue: "Are you sure this will work Emma?"

Emma: "I'm positive. No one can say no to three tour guides giving a family a tour."

Blythe: "Well, let's hope it turns out well."

Emma: "Just follow me. (at the gate) All right folks. Follow me as we check out the Shanghai Wildlife Preserve."

Guard: "Excuse me ma'am. Do you have permission to be here?"

Emma: "Yes I do. My friends and I, who are rookie tour guides, are showing this family of five the creatures in the Shanghai Wildlife Preserve."

Guard: "Okay then. Just don't interrupt the director. He's in that shack in the middle of a meeting with two young ladies."

Blythe: "The Biskit twins."

Guard: "What was that young lady?"

Blythe: "Nothing sir. I didn't say anything. Well, everyone follow us inside and we'll show you around."

Youngmee: "All right then. Lead the way."

Blythe: "(walks in, with the guard not looking) Okay, let's go."

Mrs. Twombly: "(sees shack) Look. There's the shack."

Blythe: "(looks inside) There's the Biskits. And there are the pets."

Zoe: "(sees Blythe) Russell, look. It's Blythe."

Russell: "Wow. She came for us."

Blythe: "We're going to get you out of here."

Vinnie: "We're? You mean there are others with you?"

Blythe: "Yeah. I had to tell the others I could talk to you. You guys mean so much to me."

Penny Ling: "Ah! Thanks Blythe! (sees Biskits) The Biskits are about to talk. You better hide."

Blythe: "Okay Penny Ling. Guys, lay low."

Sunil: "I hope they can get us out of here."

Minka: "Me too. If we don't get out of here, I'm going to go crazy."

Pepper: "Minka, control yourself. If I can hold my tail back, I'm sure you can stay still for a few hours."

Russell: "Shh! Quiet! They're about to talk."

Director: "Okay. Let's start the negotiation. How about five thousand dollars and a plaque in your honor?"

Whittany: "No. It's fifteen thousand or we walk."

Director: "Okay. How about ten thousand dollars, a plaque in your honor, and turning over your pet shop to me?"

Brittany: "That could work."

Director: "Now then, do we have a deal?"

Whittany: "Yes we do. You pay us the ten thousand dollars, give us the plaque, and we'll give you the pets and the store."

Director: "Then, it's a deal."

_Just as they're about to shake hands, Blythe's cell phone goes off._

Blythe: "Oh no. My cell phone."

Brittany: "What was that? (sees Blythe) Blythe?"

Blythe: "Uh oh! Everyone run!"

Brittany: "We have to go after them."

_Blythe and the gang keep running until they get outside of the wildlife preserve when suddenly, Blythe's hat falls off._

Guard: "Hold it right there. (sees Blythe) It's you. You are not welcome here under any circumstances. The same goes for you people. Now get out."

Blythe: "Great. What do I do now?"

Jasper: "Well, you could check to see who called you?"

Blythe: "Yeah, like that'll work. (checks phone) It's Zoe's owners. Hello?"

John: "Blythe, it's John. I'm here with Clarissa and the other pets' owners. Where is everyone?"

Blythe: "(dad nods) There's something you have to know. The pets were kidnapped by the Biskit twins and sent to the Shanghai Wildlife Preserve. They're going to stay there forever if we don't do something."

Clarissa: "Don't worry Blythe. We're going to do something. We're going to Shanghai right now."

Blythe: "(Clarissa hangs up phone) Well, this is going to take a while. We need to think of some way to get the pets out and back to Downtown City, just in case they can't make it in time. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Aunt Christi: "I know. Look at the schedule. (everyone looks at schedule) The wildlife preserve closes at 8:00 every night. We just need to sneak inside without anyone looking."

Blythe: "That's a great idea. But, how do we pull it off?"

Roger: "I know. We can disguise ourselves as guards and employees and just walk right in after closing."

Blythe: "That's a good idea, but how about getting the pets out? The Biskits probably have some sort of security system."

Buttercream: "How about we test it out with Sugar Sprinkles' sprinkles? They can probably trip any lasers. And, we can use this bobby pin in my hair as a key."

Blythe: "That's actually a good idea. What do you think Sugar Sprinkles?"

Sugar Sprinkles: "I'll do it for my friends."

Blythe: "Thanks Sugar Sprinkles."

Mrs. Twombly: "What did they say?"

Blythe: "No time to explain. I'll fill you in later. Now, let's go."

_As Blythe and the gang head back to the Pet Jet to convene, we cut to the pets who try to break out on their own._

**Chapter 7**

Vinnie: "Wow. This is not the best situation to be in."

Sunil: "That is most correct. We need to figure out how to break out of here."

Minka: "Yeah, but how are we going to do that?"

Russell: "I think I have an idea. In fact, I'm surprised that I didn't think of it sooner. (cuts off quill) I can use one of my quills like a saw and we can get out of here."

Pepper: "I wonder why we didn't think of that before?"

Zoe: "Because the story would have ended way too early."

Penny Ling: "Zoe, don't break the fourth wall. (to Russell) Go ahead Russell."

Russell: "All right then. (breaks off quill, saws off bars, and frees others) Well then, now that we're free, let's get out of here."

_The pets run towards the door, until they trip a laser beam, and the Biskits catch them._

Brittany: "Gotcha. You thought you could escape, could you?"

Whittany: "Well then, you thought wrong? Ha Ha Ha."

Russell: "Why are you doing this to us?"

Whittany: "You want to know why we're doing this. It's because of Blythe. When she first moved in, we wanted to befriend her, until she said no to us. She refused our friendship."

Sunil: "She refused your friendship because you came off as mean and insensitive to her and others."

Brittany: "Yeah well, what do you think it's like living with a father who doesn't love you?"

Zoe: "What are you talking about?"

Brittany: "Well, ever since our greedy mom died, our father's been obsessed with money and reputation. He never spent personal time with us. And, when we found out Blythe had a parent and pet friends and human friends who loved her a lot, it ground our gears. She had something we've always wanted our whole lives, and we thought that if she lost it all, then she would come crawling to us since she's a friend we've always wanted."

Minka: "Wow. That's really something."

Whittany: "And that's why you're not getting out. (cage falls on pets) There. This cage is indestructible. It can only be opened by a six digit combination."

Vinnie: "Ah man. Now what do we do?"

Pepper: "We'll just have to wait it out until Blythe comes back for us."

Sunil: "I sure hope she does. I don't want us to stay here forever."

Penny Ling: "Sunil, Blythe won't let us stay here forever. She's our friend, and she would do anything for us. I know she'll come rescue us."

_Speaking of Blythe, we cut to 8:00 pm where Blythe, Aunt Christi, Buttercream, and Jasper are dressed in black and ready to get things started._

Blythe: "Okay everyone. We have everything we need. Does anyone have any questions?"

Jasper: "Can you repeat the plan, just to make sure I don't mess anything up?"

Blythe: "Sure thing Jasper. Okay, here's the revised plan one more time. We'll use this rope as a zipline to get inside the zoo. Thanks to Aunt Christi's water soluable cupcakes, we can just spit on the cupcakes and create a trampoline for us to land on without tripping the security system. We'll break into the shack using this clamper to unlock the window or remove any possible bars, which we'll also use to grab the pets' cage. After that, we'll zipline back to the other side, and escape on the Pet Jet. Okay?"

Jasper: "I got it Blythe. Let's do this."

_The zipline is hooked to a tree, which is spread out and hooked to the roof of the shack._

Blythe: "All right. Let's slide across. (everyone slides across and jumps off) Aunt Christi, release the cupcake."

Aunt Christi: "You got it Blythe. Here I go.(spits on cupcake, throws it on the ground, and it expands) All right. (everyone lands on trampoline)"

Blythe: All right then. Buttercream, can you grab the clamper?"

Buttercream: "You got it Blythe. (looks for clamper in Blythe's backpack) Here you go Blythe."

Blythe: "Thanks Buttercream. Now, let's do this. (unhooks hook on window) Guys."

Minka: "(sees Blythe) Blythe, you're here to rescue us."

Blythe: "Hold on tight. I'm going to grab you with this clamper. (grabs pets) Got you."

Pets: "Yeah! All right!"

Blythe: "Oh, it's so good to see you guys."

Biskits: "Busted!"

Blythe: "Uh oh! Everyone run!"

_Blythe puts the pets in her backpack and they go back to the other side of the wall._

Whittany: "Quick Brittany. After them."

_The Biskit twins run after Blythe, Aunt Christi, Jasper, and Buttercream when something unexpected happens._

Blythe: "There's the Pet Jet. We're going to make it."

Brittany: "Not so fast. You're under arrest for stealing our pets."

Blythe: "Your pets?! They're not your pets. They're mine. Okay, they're technically not mine, but we're really close. You think you can come and take my pet friends and get away with it. No way. Next to my human friends, they mean more to me than anyone else. I would do anything for them because I love them a lot."

Pets: "Aah!"

Whittany: "Yeah. Very touchy. Let's get her."

John: "Not so fast."

Blythe: "What the what? (sees jets) No way."

**Chapter 8**

Clarissa: "Is everyone okay?"

Blythe: "We're fine. We're all fine, especially the pets."

John: "Oh Zoe. You're all right."

Padma ( tan skin, blue dress): "Sunil, are you hurt?"

Jake (white skin, brown pants, green shirt): "Russell, buddy? You okay?"

Mandy (white skin, yellow skirt, pink tank top): "Minka, you're okay. You're okay"

Fred (white skin, red shirt, purple shorts): "Vinnie, speak to me brother."

Serena (tan skin, blue jeans, white shirt) : "It's so good to see you again Pepper."

Jung Lee (white skin, red shirt, black pants) :"I'm glad to see you're safe Penny Ling, but why did you all get kidnapped?"

Blythe: "I can answer that. The Biskit twins have grown envious of me since we met. When they found out I could talk to pets, they kidnapped the pets in order to break me."

Padma: "You can talk to pets. How is that possible?"

Blythe: "Well, it's like this (ten minutes later) And there you have it."

Fred: "Wow. This is something really special."

Serena: "I know. Blythe knows more about our own pets than we do."

Jung Lee: "She really gets them. I can see they've grown closer than we ever did. Well, I think we know what to do."

Owners: "Yep."

Roger: "What did you agree on?"

Clarissa: "We agreed on this. Blythe, we've seen how much you care for the pets. You were willing to give away a big secret in order to protect our pets, some of your closest friends. That is why it is with a light heart that we turn our pets over to you. They're your pets now."

Blythe: "Are you sure? I mean, won't you miss the pets?"

Padma: "We will miss them dearly, but we know they're safe when they're in the hands of someone like you, which makes us happy."

Blythe: "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! (pets cheer) But, what about the Biskits?"

Russell: "Blythe, we need to tell you something. (whispers conversation)"

Blythe: "Really? Well then. Biskits, you have both been very bad, and deserved to be punished. However, I'm not going to turn you in. I want us to grow closer, but I also want you to learn your lesson. That's why you're both going to pay for what you did by working in Littlest Pet Shop for a week."

Brittany: "No way. There's no way we'd work for you."

Blythe: "Either that, or I call the cops, and they take away everything you have."

Whittany: "Well, I guess it's better than nothing. Fine."

_As the Biskits board the Pet Jet to America, Blythe goes to talk to the pets._

Blythe: "Isn't this great guys? You're my pets now. Now, we can be together all the time."

Minka: "I know. This is going to be awesome."

Pepper: "Agreed. We're all part of one big happy family now."

Zoe: "This is definitely going to be different, but I love it."

Penny Ling: "Wow! This is going to be amazing!"

Vinnie: "Oh, don't I know it. This will open up many adventures in the future."

Sunil: "I am most excited for this!"

Blythe: "Me too. How do you feel Russell?"

Russell: "Well, I have to say that I love having you as my new owner."

All: "Aah!"

Youngmee: "What about Buttercream Blythe?"

Blythe: "Don't worry Youngmee. She's still welcome to the day camp anytime. "

Emma: "Look, the sun is coming up."

Blythe: "Wow, is it morning already? Well, I guess we should rest up before heading home."

Jasper: "Agreed. After this adventure, I need some zzzz'ssss"

_The next day, everyone is getting ready to leave._

Roger: "Blythe, are you ready yet?"

Blythe: "Almost. I just need to check on the pets. (to pets) How are you guys doing?"

Vinnie: "We're doing fine. Thanks."

Blythe: "Well then, when we get back home, we can officially be one big happy family."

All: "Aah!"

_Blythe and the pets board the Pet Jet and everyone heads back to America. Blythe looks out to the sunrise with a glimmer in her eye. Because of her devotion, she can now come back to America one happy teenage girl._


End file.
